


Ведьма из Туксона

by Alex80mph



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27489766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex80mph/pseuds/Alex80mph
Summary: Написано для Рассды, которая просила винцест под влиянием афродизиака. Мальчики не захотели под афродизиаком, но заказчик все равно остался доволен )))
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 20





	Ведьма из Туксона

**Author's Note:**

> 2008-ой год

\- Сэмми…  
Туксон оказался совершенно волшебным городом. Кучка беленьких домишек, прилепившихся к универститетскому кампусу. Тут не закрывают двери на ночь и…  
\- Ооо… Ты… Сэм, что ты…  
…оставляют бутылки с водой для выходящих из пустыни мексиканских нелегалов. Это какое-то сказочное королевство, сказал Сэм. Впрочем, Дин знал и знает – именно в таких местах…  
\- Сучка! Зубы…  
… случаются самые ужасные истории в их практике. Впрочем, как показало время, на Туксон им нечего было жаловаться…  
\- Черт, да, вот… Да!  
Почему-то все попадавшиеся им ведьмы – всегда были белокожими брюнетками с бледными полными губами и всклокоченными патлами. Безумный взгляд и скрюченные пальцы независимо от возраста прилагаются. Из-за этого дурацкого стереотипа в Тусконе они с Сэмом чуть не проебали охоту. Нет. Не так… Они с Сэмом проебали охоту. Битые трое суток они крутились в городишке, выискивая подозрительную женщину. Гадалка, вдова, живущая на отшибе старуха. Кто угодно, но не эта невысокая кругленькая блондинка с нежным коровьим взглядом. Она никак не могла быть той самой ведьмой, которая травила людей какой-то дрянью. Не могла эта чудная крошка - как вы говорите, вас зовут? Дороти? – не могла милашка Дороти, мать троих детей, счастливая жена одного из преподавателей колледжа варить приворотное зелье на заказ, за деньги, да еще и продавать его через интернет. Нашедший объявление Сэм сначала недоверчиво хмурился, потом смеялся, а потом сказал: поедем хоть посмотрим на предприимчивую ведьму. Дел тогда не было никаках, и Дин согласился. Ему было интересно в первую очередь, работает ли приворот.  
\- Работает, - засмеялась Дороти.  
Они с Сэмом, разыграв двух дурачков, напросились к ней в гости – бывшие студенты Вашего мужа, мэм, проезжали мимо, решили заскочить. Дороти они проверяли скорее от отчаяния, чем по необходимости. Потому что до нее они переговорили со всеми женщинами в Туксоне. Со всеми.  
\- Только это не совсем зелье, - улыбнулась женщина и налила им еще кофе. – Если вы читали объявление, то знаете, что забирать зелье нужно лично. Никакого Федекса или Ейрпостала.  
Дин не читал объявление. Он почти восхищенно пялился на респектабельную женщину, которая, не таясь за никами типа Даркенджел или что-то в этом роде, торговала ядовитой херней.  
\- А что же это тогда? - спросил Сэм, спокойно отпивая предложенный кофе.  
\- О, я называю это пробуждением истинных чувств. Никакие травы или наговоры не помогут человеку влюбиться или разлюбить. Все, что я могу – лишь открыть его сердце ему самому, показть, что он чувствует на самом деле. Но для этого мне нужен контакт, физический контакт.  
Дин не выдержал.  
\- А как же все эти зелья? Люди ведь заказывают одно, а получают на выходе совсем другое. Заказ же не всегда совпадает с… результатом.  
Дороти снова засмеялась, нежным, материнским смехом, от которого у Дина свело зубы.  
\- Нет, конечно. Но когда ты понимаешь, что у тебя на сердце, ты либо наслаждаешься своим открытием, либо настолько шокирован, что даже и не думаешь требовать компенсацию за некачественно предоставленные услуги. Не так ли, Сэм?  
Сэм покраснел так сильно, что Дину даже стало любопытно.  
\- Хочешь узнать, что у тебя на сердце?  
\- А? Что?  
\- Хочешь узнать себя, Дин? – женщина, секунду назад сидевшая в кресле, стояла перед ним на коленях и смотрела снизу вверх, внимательно и очень серьезно. Дин подумал о Кесси и пожал плечами.  
\- Почему бы и нет.  
Дороти протянула руку и коснулась левой стороны его груди, там, где сердце. Тут наверно, должны были звучать какие-то заклинания или хотя бы пару словечек на латыни. Но ничего больше не произошло. Дин развел руками:  
\- И все?  
Дороти встала с колен и улыбнулась.  
\- Все.  
Это было очень странно. Он ожидал чего-то, чего угодно, пусть даже голоса, который бы гнусавил бы ему в ухо изнутри: Диин, ты влюблен в Кесси. Возвращайся к ней, старик и женись. Заделай пару детишек и будь счастлив. А вместо этого он думал только о бутылке холодного пива и еще немножко – о губах Сэма на своем члене… Бляяядь…  
Он растерянно взглянул на Дороти.  
\- Что за…?  
\- Что случилось, Дин? Ты что-то почувствовал? – Сэм привстал со своего кресла, внимательно глядя на брата.  
Дин почувствовал, как резко вспотели руки и шея. Ничего же, она ничего не сделала, и вдруг – ниоткуда, изнутри, из самой глубины – накатило и бросило его об стену. Он смотрел на Сэма, Сэм смотрел на него, чуть нахмурив брови, серьезный, готовый вскочить и помочь, а Дин с ужасом ждал этого движения, потому что не знал, как отреагирует на него.  
\- Я думаю, вам пора, молодые люди, - ласково сказала ведьма. – Как отдохнете, заходите еще.  
Сэм бросил удивленный взгляд на Дороти и опять уставился на Дина. Тот, сжав зубы, кивнул на дверь. Он разберется с ведьмой потом, думал Дин. Потом. Сейчас ему нужно вернуться в мотель и… Нет! Ему нужно вернуться в мотель и все обдумать как следует.  
До машины они почти добежали, Дин нажал на газ раньше, чем захлопнул дверь.  
\- Эй, ты чего?  
Сэм смотрел, продолжал смотреть на Дина, и от этого руки скользили по рулю,  
Дин, не отрываясь смотрел на дорогу, боясь даже двинуться, боясь повернуться и напороться на пристальный изучающий взгляд Сэма. Боясь посмотреть на него и опять почувствовать… О Боже… Да что же она сделала? Дин попытался сосредоточиться и вспомнить. Вот она кладет руку ему на сердце. И держит ее там, всего два удара. Она не говорит ничего… Ничего? Ее рот не открывался, Дин помнил это точно. Никакой магии, никаких ритуалов. Просто… Словно он всю жизнь… О да, Дин, ты, блядь, всю жизнь хотел трахнуть своего брата. Да ни за что! Дин сжал губы. Он заботился о Сэме, да, он защищал его, как велел отец и не только потому, что так велел отец. Сэм был самым дорогим человеком для Дина, и даже сейчас, когда они охотились вдвоем и вроде бы были на равных, Дин делал все, чтобы оградить Сэма от опасностей. Но любовь?! Секс?! Все эти сопливые пидорские нежности?! Неет…  
Дин покосился на Сэма. Да не может быть… Ему показалось. И тут Сэм, который все это время не отрываясь, смотрел на Дина, чуть наклонил голову, словно спрашивая: что?  
Да, подумал, Дин. Черт, да…  
Он с визгом притормозил возле мотеля и вылетел из машины.  
\- Дин! Дин!!! Подожди, Дин!  
Получалось, конечно, что он бежит от Сэма, но по-другому Дин не мог. Он зашел в комнату, сел на кровать и сжал голову руками.  
\- Ну? – Сэм зашел вслед за ним, стал у двери и скривил удивленную рожу. Дин смотрел на него и чувствовал себя уродом. Он хотел его. Хотел Сэмми.  
\- Дин, что случилось? Ты выскочил оттуда, как ошпаренный…  
\- Ничего не случилось, - процедил Дин сквозь зубы. Он боялся открывать рот, потому что ему казалось – сейчас он что-то ляпнет, типа: я люблю, тебя, Сэм или еще что-нибудь из этой серии… Блядь…  
\- Сэм, слушай, иди-ка отсюда пока. Кофе выпей там, я не знаю… Мне… Мне надо подумать…  
\- Никуда я не пойду. Объясни мне, что с тобой? Что ты почувствовал? Она не произносила никаких заклинаний, ничего не делала вообще. О чем тебе надо подумать? Что случилось, Дин? Что, мать твою, случилось!?  
Сэм очень редко ругался. Чаще от отчаяния, чем от злости. Но сейчас было видно, что он зол на Дина, на его молчание, его нежелание все объяснить. Сэм подошел к сидящему на кровати Дину и навис над ним. Он чуть покраснел, и Дин не мог отвести взгляд от этого смешного детского румянца. Он вообще не мог отвести взгляд от Сэма, смотрел и смотрел, словно не видел никогда до этого.  
\- Опять начинается, - сказал Сэм, сощурившись. – Опять, Дин, начинаются эти идиотские игры в молчанку, типа, надо защитить несчастненького Сэма от жестокой правды, потому что он не вынесет груза ответственности и точно сойдет с ума. Да, Дин? Что такого супер страшного она тебе сделала, что ты даже объяснить мне не можешь?  
\- Ничего.  
Сэм схватил его за плечо, и Дин окатило кипятком, до самого паха, до моментально вставшего члена. Он отшатнулся от Сэма, долбанулся о спинку кровати, если бы мог – отполз еще дальше, но Сэм упрямо схватил его – за руку на этот раз, и Дин просто не выдержал. Он говорил и говорил, про то, каким смешной показалась ему ведьма-блондинка, как он ждал откровений насчет Кесси, и как ведьма «заглянула» в его сердце и там оказалась не Кесси, а Сэм, Сэмми, Сэмсэмсэм, и он, оказывается, был там всегда, не только как брат, нет, черт возьми, не только, а больше, намного больше, хуже и сложнее. И он вывернул все это, прямо в лицо Сэму, сначала тихо, потом, заведясь, уже с криком, до самых последних – так что убирайся отсюда, уезжай, Сэм, уезжай, я серьезно, ты понял?  
\- Я понял, - сказал Сэм, но не отошел. Не вышел из комнаты, как должен был и не побежал к Импале, не уехал в свой гребаный Стенфорд, подальше от братца-извращенца. Он просто стоял рядом и внимательно смотрел на брата.  
\- Ты понял? Что ты понял, Сэм?  
\- Я все понял, Дин.  
И Сэм улыбнулся.  
***

Это было больше похоже на скоростное раздевание, чем на прелюдию. Обычно нежный с девчонками Дин просто рвал одежду - на себе и на Сэме. Обе футболки – к чертям собачьим, сэмовы джинсы вместе с трусами будто сами слетели, а вот в своих джинсах Дин умудрился запутаться. Стреноженный собственным ремнем, как конь, он поднял голову и беспомощно посмотрел на Сэма. Остановка смутила их обоих, но только на долю секунды. Широко улыбнувшись, Сэм толкнул запутавшегося в джинсах Дина на кровать и сел рядом.  
\- Дин, - это было какое-то неразборчивое мычание, и только для того, чтобы заткнуть младшего, Дин привстал и поцеловал его. И в поцелуе ничего нежного не было. Он был вообще какой-то дурацкий, как-будто первый для них обоих. Сэм даже фыркнул от смеха пару раз. Но не остановился, не оттолкнул от себя Дина до тех пор, пока обоим не стало трудно дышать. Все происходившее напоминало Дину странную игру. Как-будто кто-то дергал их за ниточки сверху, передвигая руки и губы по чужому мужскому телу. Но побороть это он не мог точно. Да и не хотел. Не хотел оторваться от Сэма, который отклонился наконец от его лица и упал на кровать. Смотрел расширенными глазами. Дин выкарабкался наконец из джинсов. И остановился.  
\- Слышишь, - Дин все еще сомневался, чувствуя, как сомневается и Сэм. - Может...  
\- Дин, - перебил его Сэм, - какого черта ты начинаешь думать в самый неподходящий момент?  
Это, собственно, был конец. Сэм был неуклюжим и зажатым. Дин - таким же неопытным и торопливым. У них не было никакой смазки или хоть чего-нибудь отдаленно на нее похожего. Только слюна и немного смегмы. Но все это было неважно в тот момент, когда Дин быстро и резко - слишком быстро и слишком резко - вошел в Сэма.  
\- Черт, Дин...  
\- Прости, прости, - забормотал Дин, но Сэм приподнял бедра и двинулся сам, навстречу Дину, с хриплым выдохом. Черт, боже, черт, как же, почему он делает это с Сэмом, почему он не делал это раньше, почему... Все мысли бились друг об друга, как Дин бился в Сэма. Короткими частыми толчками, кусая губы и дергая Сэма на себя. Мелкий тяжело дышал, его член бился об живот. Он смотрел на Дина с открытым ртом, как на какое-то божество, и иногда издавал короткие тихие стоны.  
Руки Сэм подложил под голову, как во сне, так, словно у него и мысли не было дотронуться до Дина. Или до себя. Но когда Дин отпустил сэмову ногу и обхватил его член, Сэм дернулся и почти зарычал, по-собачьи наморщив нос. До этого Дину казалось, что он двигается очень быстро, но от рыка он словно с цепи сорвался. Толчки стали сильнее, рука на члене задергалась судорожными рывками, Сэм закричал, не то от боли, не то от оргазма, и сжал Дина. Там. Внутри.  
\- Сэмми, черт, Сэмми, - простонал Дин. Он не выдержал ни секунды, кончил сразу вслед, сжимаясь, дергаясь, впаиваясь в Сэма...  
***

\- Дин.  
\- Ну? – Дин лежал на спине и пялился в потолок. Сэм лежал рядом, на животе, подобрав под себя покрывало, одну руку забросив Дину на живот.  
\- Значит, ведьма открыла тебе твое сердце, и оказалось, что ты меня… эээ… любишь?  
\- Заткнись, сучка…  
Сэм хмыкнул и потянулся, переворачиваясь на спину. Он заложил руки за голову, как минут десять назад, только на этот раз у него было совсем другое лицо, расслабленное, с мягкой довольной, черт побери, улыбкой.  
\- А я ведь подумал, что она тебя приворожила.  
\- Ага. Напоила кофе с афродизиаком.  
\- Только он как-то неправильно сработал, - засмеялся Сэм.  
Они помолчали еще немного, шевелиться было лень, диново сердце и дальше выстукивало свое четкое Сэммисэммисэмми, но ритм изменился, стал ровнее и тише, без надрыва. Значит, подумал Дин, так и должно было быть.  
Немного хотелось холодного пива.  
***

\- Диин… О Боже, еще…  
Туксон на поверку оказалася полной дырой. Как и во всех университетских городах, здесь было удивительно оживленно и скучно одновременно. По вечерам…  
\- Быстрее, Дин, пожалуйста, быстрее…  
… по центру таскались студенты, а днем город превращался в обитель домохозяек – тишина, покой и ужасающая скука. Сэм был уверен, что сойти с ума тут можно в два счета. Дин…  
\- Господи, Дин, я не могу… Не могу больше… Ооо…  
…был с ним совершенно согласен. Впрочем, как показало время, на Туксон им было нечего жаловаться.  
\- О черт, о черт, о черт!!!  
А с ведьмой Дороти они так и не разобрались.


End file.
